The present invention relates to a chair which comprises an operating lever, a cable and a tilting device for locking a seat or a backrest at an optional tilting angle and releasing it.
A conventional chair in which a backrest is locked at an optional stepwise angle usually has a tilting device in which a pin which projects on an operating lever rotatably mounted to a seat or an engagement lever related therewith is engaged with or disengaged from teeth formed on the outer circumferential surface of a sector gear which turns together with the backrest.
However, in the chair, the operating lever is located on the rear side. Especially when an armrest is provided, it is difficult to operate the operating lever since an arm of a person must be turned outward of the armrest.
In a home chair, under a seat, there are provided operating levers for adjusting a tilting angle of the backrest or the seat, height and promoting force. However, it is hard to operate the operating levers while a person sits in the seat. Especially, one has to adjust a tilting angle of the backrest, while the backrest is inclined downward with the person's back. Thus, as the tilting angle becomes larger, the operating lever goes away from the shoulder of the person thereby making the operation harder.